Like A Amethyst
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: My skin hit the snow, as I tripped while running to get away from the bloodbath. Grabbing the dart gun, I stood from the ground, wiping the snow from my face, which was burning cold. I ran, lugging my weapons and my backpack, to stay one step ahead of the other tributes. My name is Amethyst Walkrose from District 1 and welcome to the seventy-third Hunger Games.
1. The Reaping

**I am trying to post this, as **_**The Hunger Games **_**came out on DVD.**

**Read on and **_**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor**_**. **

* * *

I sat up in bed, after my alarm clock went off. I looked at the date on my calendar. It was the day of the reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games, which takes place every year.

My usual routine is to go right downstairs and get a bowl of cereal, but in days like these, I look at my surroundings.

My family, which consists of my older brother Onyx, older sister Glimmer, and younger siblings, twins, Splendor and Emerald, and my parents, Shimmer and Brighton, live in the usual two story house that the average District 1 citizen owns. All the houses look different, but I swear, I seen one story houses before.

I hear Glimmer in the next room, getting things ready. I sighed. This was the day she was hoping for. Like my eighteen year old brother, Onyx, Glimmer, who is sixteen (Which is one year older than me), have trained for the Games since eight. It is illegal, but the Peacekeepers here pay a blind eye to it.

There is no school today, as it is the reaping day. I still do not know why school is still in session during the Games. Yet, in school, they tell us that it is a huge honor to be reaped. My parents heap this on me and my siblings too.

I soon heard a knock on my door, and I say ", Come in."

Glimmer came to my room, clad in the clothes she wears the gym at school. I envy her, as she is sexy all the way. She has long blond hair, green eyes, and a perfect figure. Me, I have dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and I am a bit on the chubby side.

"Marvel, Onyx, and I are hitting the local gym before it is time to go to the square. Want to come?" she asks me.

Marvel is the boy who goes to our school, who is in Glimmer's grade. He lives just across from our house, and of course, is Glimmer's boyfriend since middle school. He has a good sense of humor and a good personality, but I can't stand him, as he likes to boast about how he just knows he will be Victor in the Games. His arrogance irks me. He has a younger brother, named Marble, who is just as arrogant, but more annoying, as he is twelve, the same age as Splendor and Emerald.

Not wanting to disappoint Glimmer, I said ", Sure. Just let me get ready."

"Good," she said, lighting up, before she left my door. I am not into training for the Games, but I do good with dart guns.

I head to my closet and find my white shirt and black shorts to wear for training. I soon went downstairs and joined my family, who was sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

As it is reaping day, we are eating French toast and bacon.

"Good morning, mom and dad," I greeted.

"Good morning, Amethyst," mom told me affectionately as she put a serving of breakfast on my plate.

"Be sure to get back before the reaping, Glimmer. It will look bad if you two don't," dad said, behind his paper.

"I know, dad. I am smarter than that. So is Amethyst," Glimmer replied, taking the jug of orange juice from Splendor's hands.

"Hey!" he said.

"Glimmer, be nice to your brother," mom warned.

Glimmer just shrugged and poured herself a glass of orange juice before handing the jug back to Splendor.

Of course, Glimmer can treat the twins in a mean way at times, but she was protective of them at the same time at that.

How strange siblings can be.

Onyx came in the room, muttering and cussing about something.

Breakfast went as usual and afterwards, Glimmer, Onyx, and I raided the ice box for a bottle of water.

"Bye, mom," Glimmer called.

"Get back before eleven AM. Reaping is at 12 PM," mom called out.

"We know, mom," Glimmer replied.

We left the house and ran across the street to Marvel's house. Onyx knocked on the door and Marvel answered.

"What's up, man?" Marvel greeted as they knuckled each other.

"Good, Marv. It is going to be a good day," Onyx said.

"Hey, babe," Marvel greeted Glimmer and they kissed. There were a few times that I felt like to tell them to "Get a room", but I don't say anything.

After their kiss broke, Marvel asked me ", Things okay, Amethyst?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay, well let's go," Marvel said and we bounded to his family's "around town car."

In District 1, not everyone has a car, but if you want a car, you have to have a person in the family that works and the family has to have three or more kids. There are two cars: One designated for work, the other for around town purposes. If you use the work car for around town or vice versa, you get slapped with a $ 130 fine and driving one of the cars out of the District is a $ 400 fine.

We all got in the car (Marvel driving), and left his family's driveway.

* * *

The gym was packed this morning, as it was full of District 1 teens preparing for the Games.

I went to the shooting range and grabbed a dart-gun to improve my aim. Glimmer and Marvel were at the weights while Onyx was at the hand-to-hand combat station.

One thing I love about the dart-gun is that you can many darts that you want and it makes shooting your opponents easy.

I riddled the dummy with darts when I heard someone say ", Nice aim."

I turned to see Shiner Sanque, the blond haired, cocky, popular, pretty boy at my school. He is the same age as my brother, Onyx.

Shiner hangs with the same group of boys in school, the popular cocky, stuck-up, tribute wannabes. He and Marvel are friends and they are the usually the ones that bully other kids and flirt with girls.

I despise him, as he is arrogant.

"Came to watch?" I asked irritated.

"You just shoot good aim with the dart-guns. What a sharp-shooter," he commented.

"Sure," I said, putting the dart-gun away to go to where Glimmer and Marvel were, who were currently throwing spears at dummies. I grabbed one and threw it in the center of the dummy.

"I saw you talking to Shiner," Glimmer told me.

"Yeah, so," I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"If you want, I can arrange for the two of you to go on a date," she teased.

"Please, Glim, he is not my type," I stressed.

"Well, opposites can attract," she replied.

I ignored her response and continued to prepare myself for the Games, if I get reaped. I am not a Career at heart, but the only reason I train for the Games is if because I get reaped, I don't want to be killed in the bloodbath at the cornucopia.

* * *

At home, I washed the sweat off of me and put on my reaping, outfit, which was a simple white blouse and a beige skirt that fell to my knees.

Glimmer was doing Emerald's hair in the bathroom, as I brushed my hair.

"Excited?" Glimmer asked.

"I'm not," Emerald replied.

"Please, Emerald don't be such a baby. You know that being a tribute is a huge honor," Glimmer replied, putting braids in Emerald's ponytail.

"It is ridiculous. 12 year olds in the arena. It should be between 15 and 20," I commented, as I put my hair in a braided half-ponytail.

"I know. It may be a honor to be a tribute, but they should change the age range," Glimmer replied, still doing Emerald's hair.

I became silent as I left the bathroom.

* * *

I let the female Peacekeeper prick my finger to identify me and I soon joined the other fifteen year old girls.

When the clock struck 12 PM, , Helena Trinket, the District 1 escort, went up to the microphone and said, in her annoying Capitol accent, "Welcome, Welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever at your favor! Now, before we begin, I will like to show you a short film all the way from the Capitol."

The film was the same thing they showed every year. About the Dark Days, the supposed healing of Panem and the start of the Games. It was dull and boring.

Not to mention it was pure propaganda.

"I just love that. Now, I will select one courageous young man and woman to represent District 1, in the Seventy-Third annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies, first," she said in her bubbly, perky voice. She went to the girls' bowl and pulled out a piece of folded paper.

After coming back to the microphone, she unfolded the paper and announced ", Emerald Walkrose."

No. Not Emerald. She was only 12.

After Emerald meekly walked to the podium, Helena asked ", Any Volunteers?"

I found myself rushing to the aisle, shouting ", I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

I saw others stare in surprise. Despite the fact that I trained in the local gym here in District 1, they somehow knew I was not Hunger Games material.

As I came to the stage and the peacekeepers were ushering Emerald away, Emerald said ", Amethyst, don't."

"I have to. You are just 12," I told her.

Onyx came and scooped Emerald up, and as I stood by the podium, Emerald screamed ", Don't!"

It tore my heartstrings to see her cry.

"What is your name?" Helena asked me.

"Amethyst Walkrose," I said bleakly.

"I bet that was your sister. Mustn't have her steal all the glory, can we?" Helena said in her upbeat voice before she said to the crowd, "We must not forget our male tribute."

She headed towards the boys' bowl, reached in, pulled out a piece of paper, and after she went back to the podium, she unfolded the letter and said ", Platinum Sanque."

Shiner's 13 year old brother, bounced up to the podium. What sickened me was that he acted as if he were picked to compete in some harmless game, like field day.

This was a fight to the death. Not a harmless game like red-rover.

"Any volunteers?" Helena asked.

Not surprisingly, Shiner lunged forward to volunteer, and his brother's face fell.

After Shiner went up the stage in his brother's place and told Helena his name, the mayor begins reading the Treaty of Treason, which takes several minutes and afterward, he has Shiner and I shake hands.

Seeing Shiner at the gym in District 1, I know the odds are not at my favor today.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. On The Train

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiner and I were led in separate rooms in the Justice Building for custody. This was to ensure we will not escape before we leave for the Capitol.

I sat in the velvet couch, waiting for visitors. The first group to come was my family. All of my family looked confident that I can win, but hidden another emotion in their confidence.

Every parent's worst nightmare is to see their own flesh and blood slaughtered on live television. That is a very cruel aspect of the Games. Kids killing kids.

"You can win, I know you," Onyx told me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Will you promise to come back?" Emerald asked me.

I paused at that question. It is a promise I can't make. There will be 24 of us in the arena and only one gets out, as Victor. I had good training with a dart gun, but there will be girls in other districts who are tougher and brutish, especially District 2.

I remembered last year's Hunger Game, where they showed the Top Ten Favorite Moments from past Games. The moment that sickened me, which was ranked number two, was where Enobaria, the District 2 tribute during one of the old Games, ripped out another tribute's throat with her own teeth. I remembered vomiting up the chili I ate after seeing that.

But I smiled and told her ", I will try. I will try to come back home."

I enfolded her in a hug before letting her go.

Glimmer came forward, holding a large amethyst broach lined with small diamonds. "They only allow you to wear one thing from your District in the arena. Take this," she told me.

I took the broach from her fingers and put it in the fold in my skirt before hugging her.

"Amethyst, it will be alright," Glimmer told me, before facing me and saying in a serious voice ", Remember, Marvel, Onyx, and I will not be there to help you. You are going to have to rely on resources or hang with the Career pack. Hanging with the Career Pack is a better option."

Of course, the Games had alliances early on during the Games. The kids from Districts 1, 2, and 4 would get together and form a pack. Sometimes, a kid from a Career district would not join the pack, either if they are young or not really a Career.

I know Shiner will be one of them.

"Okay," I replied.

I exchanged a few words with my family before their time visiting me was up.

In District 1, if someone from our District wins, schools are let out early to celebrate and the next day is followed by a Pizza party in the grade that the victor is at academically. I remembered when I was in the seventh grade, and a boy from my grade won the Games in our District. The whole seventh grade had a pizza party the next day and we watched a movie. It was really old, when Panem was once the U.S. The movie was about a eleven year old boy who found out that he was a wizard and goes to a wizarding boarding school.

I waited what seemed like a long time.

I had no more visitors.

The peacekeeper came in and told me it was time to go.

I followed the peacekeeper from the room.

* * *

"You are in for a treat: Platinum door knobs, crystal chandeliers," Helena told Shiner and I as we were in the car leaving the Justice Building to the train station. She kept on babbling as I looked out the window.

* * *

As I walked to the train, cameras flashed at me and reporters asked me questions. Seeing the screen above me, I was relieved to see that my expression was neutral. Shiner, as the other hand, was winking and waving at the crowd. It was opposite of what Johanna Mason did from District 7.

After we boarded the train, we were led to the living area car of the train.

"Well, there is a lot of dessert that you can enjoy," Helena told us.

"Your sister is a escort for the tributes in District 12, do I recall correctly?" Gloss asked Helena changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. Poor Effie, stuck as the District 12 escort. According to her, Haymitch, the mentor, is a drunk," Helena replied.

"He is drunk every year. I pity him actually. He wasn't the same since his family and girlfriend died after he came home," Cashmere replied, not sounding like she pitied him.

"What happened?" Shiner asked.

"According to President Snow, someone placed a bomb in their house," Gloss said.

"Who?" I asked.

"President Snow thinks that the motive was jealousy for him winning," Cashmere replied.

"Oh," I said, not asking anymore.

Gloss and Cashmere, who are brother and sister, won in consecutive games. Gloss won in the Hunger Games one year before his sister. They serve as the District 1 tribute mentors, Cashmere being my mentor while Gloss being Shiner's.

"Well, let's change the subject and watch the recaps of the reapings, shall we?" Helena said, sounding enthusiastic.

She turned on the projector and the seal of Panem along with the anthem came on.

"Well, Claudius, looks like we have a interesting reaping this year," Caesar Flickerman said to Claudius Templesmith.

"Sure we do, Caesar. Now let's give the Capitol a treat, by showing the recaps of the reaping," Claudius said.

They started with District 1 as usual. They showed Emerald being reaped, me volunteering, Plantinum being reaped and Shiner volunteering also.

In District 2, a hulking red haired boy named Taban was reaped, along with a pretty but tough looking girl named Hockney with black hair. She looked like the girl who played the female lead in those young adult vampire romance movies, years and years ago, but with black hair. District 2 tributes tend to be more vicious and violent then the average Career tribute.

In District 3, a sandy haired girl named Geta was reaped along with a brown haired boy named Tybee. Both looked no more older than fourteen.

In District 4, a tanned black haired boy named Frennic was reaped, who looked like that teen male actor from years ago, who was named Taylor, but I don't remember his last name. All I know is that it started with a 'L'. A girl with long blond hair named Tanya volunteered for a 13 year old girl named Alexi.

A monstrous boy was reaped in District 7. A girl with a bad knee in District 10. In District 11, a 12 year old dark skinned boy named Amir was reaped, along with a muscular 16 year old girl named Daliya.

In District 12, a girl, who they call Rosemary, was reaped. She was about my age, and had black hair, and olive complected skin. A boy named Caledon, who looked no more than 12, was reaped. The sad thing about District 12 and 11, is that no one volunteers for a 12 year old.

It is not fair for a kid to compete against a teenager.

"What do you think?" Cashmere asked us.

"I would prefer not to go against the District 2 tributes," I replied.

"They both seem brutish, do they? They may be your allies in the beginning in the games, but it is good to avoid them later," Gloss told us.

That was strange, coming from a ex-Career tribute, but it was good advice too.

Back home in District 1, Glimmer, Onyx, and Marvel taught me how to use different kinds of weapons. I can throw a spear, a knife, a axe, and a machete right on target. I excel at dart guns and blow guns, as well as a sword. Glimmer taught me archery, but I am average at it, as it can be complicated sometimes.

"Well, let's eat dinner, shall we?" Helena said.

We all followed her to the dining car. As we entered the sight of the food overwhelmed me. In District 1, we get good quality food, but never as extravagant.

As we sat at the table, Helena said ", While you are at the Capitol, you can enjoy this food. After your meal, you should try chocolate covered strawberries."

That's the only thing she cared about? Was food and the luxury? I felt like I was pig to be stuffed with food before slaughter.

I filled my plate with lamb stew as Helena said ", You two look like you will get sponsors."

"How?" I asked.

"You two are attractive and seem likeable," she told us.

In the Games, a tribute gets something from a sponsor contained in silver parachutes. A tribute has to be really likeable or good looking to get a lot of sponsors.

I just hope I get a sponsor, so I can last long in the arena. I don't plan on killing anyone during the Games, only if I am provoked or if I am the last standing along with another tribute so I can go home.

The Career pack will be a dangerous alliance, as they turn on each other in some point and it is pretty gruesome when they do. Last year, a classmate of Glimmer's got her head hacked off when the Career pack turned on each other. She was a nice girl too, who everyone liked. Glimmer and mother cooked the girl's mom a casserole.

* * *

Before bedtime, I watched the news from the Capitol and Caesar and Claudius were talking about a Hunger Games years back, when the arena was a jungle forest and a District 3 girl, named Alison Sparkton, was Victor, as she electrocuted a District 4 tribute by inserting a piece of wire connected to a light bulb in the water.

The way Claudius and Caesar talked about it, is as if 24 kids fighting till one is standing was good entertainment. What is sickening about it is that during the tribute parade, they are dolled up, the same as the night of the interviews, which happens to be the night before the Games start.

I don't plan on killing for the Capitol's entertainment. I'll only kill if provoked or if another tribute is left standing with me, so I can go home. I will only evade and hide from other tributes. If I ever make an alliance, it will be with the District 12 girl.

* * *

After I got up, I put back on the outfit that I wore for the reaping. As I went to the dining car to get breakfast, I saw Shiner consulting with Gloss. Probably on advice what to do. I ignored them as I got my breakfast.

I might take some advice from Cashmere. She's been in the Games and came out as Victor. Talking to a mentor is the only way for survival.

As I sat down the table with my breakfast, Shiner asked me ", Have any plans for the arena?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet," I told him, before turning to Cashmere and asked her ", Let's say it is nighttime. How safe is it to have a fire?"

"If you are in a group, you are safe, but if you are alone, it will leave you weak to tributes hunting others down," Cashmere told me.

"Thank you," I told her, before starting to eat my sausage. I was midway through my breakfast when Shiner said, "Look."

I looked out the window and saw the Capitol. It was very different from District 1, with its pearl white buildings and great structures. The train went into a tunnel and we arrived at a train station, full of cheering people.

How odd people they were.

They wore clothes as if they were in a party rather than normal clothes. The make-up made them look like clowns.

I knew what they were cheering for.

To see us get slaughtered on live television. I planned to stick to my plan of not killing for the Capitol's entertainment.

* * *

**Will you please review? I would like it very much.**


	3. The Capitol

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_R-i-i-i-p-p!_

I winced in pain as a member of my prep team took the waxed the hairs of my legs.

"I know it hurts but you are doing so well," she told me in a odd accent. She had white skin but her hair was pink and she had long green talons as finger nails. Her name was Sostrate. Interesting names that these people have.

I nodded as I tried to hold my tears of pain.

"Gahhhh!" I heard the person scream in the next prep station.

Sostrate shook her head. "They should have gave him tranquilizers," she muttered.

As the pink haired member of my prep team waxed my leg hair, a woman with blue hair and tan skin, named Glaucia, removed any extra hairs from my hair line.

"You are doing so well," she told me.

"You better hurry up. We need to scrub her down before taking her to Severus," said the male member of my prep team, named Theodorus, who had wild red hair and purple colored lips.

After the painful process of arching my eye brows, waxing my arms and legs, they lathered up my skin with soap and they scrubbed me down.

I felt like a piece of meat being prepared to be cooked.

Since the Reaping, all twenty-four of us have degraded to nothing but cattle. We are just here for the Capitol's entertainment. They go 'oooh' and 'aah' at us before we are sent to the arena to get slaughtered like cattle.

How sick is that?

After being lathed with soap and scrubbed down three times, Sostrate gave me manicures and pedicures. This is not the time to fuss over my finger and toe nails. I am about to go to the arena in a few days to be slaughtered like a pig.

"Excellent, you are ready," Glaucia said, clapping her hands together.

They took me from the prep room and placed me in a small room with a table at the end of the room. As I laid on the table, I thought about my family back home. Mom and dad are probably buying popcorn to see the opening ceremony tonight. Glimmer is probably bragging how I am a tribute and is probably hoping that I win, that we will move to the Victors' Village.

She shouldn't get her hopes up.

I am good with weapons, but I would not last long in the arena. I probably would not be in the final two.

The door opened, causing me to sit up.

My stylist was a man with purple hair and he had gold eye liner. At least his skin wasn't colored.

"Hello, Amethyst, my name is Severus. I will be your stylist," he introduced as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted. I felt like I was talking to a clown.

After he was done shaking my hand, I asked ", So you are here to make me look pretty."

"To help you give a impression no doubt," he replied.

"Impression," I repeated. "It has been easy for District 1."

He nodded before saying ", Your District handles luxury items."

"Yes," I acknowledged. District 1 manufactures luxury items. We make the jewels and the dresses that the Capitol squanders their money on. Like every District, we never wear what we make, but in return the Capitol gives us better living conditions then the other Districts, though District 2 is the number one Capitol's favorite, with District 1 ranking under District 2.

"I noticed that the stylists for the District 1 tributes come up with nearly identical outfits for the opening ceremony," Severus told me. ", Laelia, Shiner's stylist and I have come up with something different."

I wonder what that would be. In the opening ceremony, District 1 tributes always wore jewel laden tunics and royal looking clothes covered in jewels.

* * *

Glaucia fastened the amethyst lined belt on my waist, as it was complicated to put on. I was wearing a golden colored jumpsuit, the bodice lined with amethysts as well as the side of the legs.

The boots were the same color, and they were also covered in amethysts. My headpiece was covered with amethysts as well.

Seems like Severus added emphasis to my first name. My headpiece covered the top of my head, showing my face and letting the rest of my dark blond hair fall on my back.

Shiner was wearing a similar jumpsuit to mine, but it was silver instead of gold, and there were emeralds instead of amethysts.

As Sostrate pinned the headpiece to my head correctly, I stole a glance at the District 2 tributes, Hockney and Taban, who were dressed in the togas dating back to the Ancient Greeks. A member of Hockeny's prep team put a gold wreath on her head.

I stole another glance at the District 12 tributes. They were stark naked, though the private areas of their bodies were covered and they were covered in coal dust. The kids from District 12 always dress in stupid costumes. They never grab the Capitol's attention.

Someday, I hope that the tributes from District 12 grab the torch and get the attention of the Capitol. District 1 and 2 tributes always grab the torch of attention from the Capitol.

I heard someone whistle and I looked to see the male District 4 tribute, Frennic, look at me. Frennic is actually Finnick Odair's cousin, something I heard from Cashmere when we watched the recap of the reaping. When he winked at me, I turned my head away. He was probably trying to be like his cousin: Flirtatious and all.

Though I bet it would be hard for Finnick, trying to keep his cousin alive in the arena.

"You two are going to be the first ones coming out. Any nervousness?" Severus asked Shiner and I.

"No. I don't feel nervous," I lied. I wish that the District 1 chariot was behind the others. I hated being the center of attention.

It was time for us to get on the chariots. I heard murmurs of excitement from the District 2 and 4 tributes. Why are they excited about being shown to the Capitol like a prized horse before a derby?

Shiner and I took our places on the chariot for District 1, and took the position as instructed.

The chariots sat unmoving for a few minutes, making me feel uneasy. Hearing the excited chatter of the others behind me made me more uneasy.

Soon, the gate opened and the chariot Shiner and I occupied started moving. I looked at the cheering crowd, and unwillingly, I waved at them.

"Shiner!"

"Amethyst!"

The crowd was cheering our names. I am baffled that they cared to see the names on the brochures. Mainly, the Capitol does not want the tributes to know each other's names (With the exception of the District partners), as it makes it easier for the tributes to kill each other, but we know the names anyway since Caesar Flickerman releases the scores the night before the interviews. They probably assume that we will forget.

Things tend to be easier for me if I know someone's name.

I looked at the screens above me as I waved at the screaming citizens of the Capitol. It showed my face for a moment before showing Hockney's, who looked smug and excited.

I felt a smile form on my lips. I don't want to, considering what will happen in the next few days. Maybe it was a nervous reaction. The chariots soon rolled to the front of a balcony, where a podium sat.

The chariots formed a circle facing the podium, with our chariot next to the District 2 chariot. In a few minutes, we saw President Snow stand before us, behind the podium.

He made a gesture for the cheers to stop before he spoke. "Welcome, welcome, tributes, we welcome you. We salute for your courage and your sacrifice, and we wish you Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," he spoke to us.

The chariots started rolling from the view of the podium to the training center which was not far.

* * *

"You are very lucky. Since you are in District 1, you get the first floor," Helena told us as she led us from where the chariots were stationed.

"Why not the pent house?" Shiner replied.

I glared at him, knowing full well why District 1 does not get the top floor.

"It is because it is the twelfth floor, and District 12 gets that floor. Makes sense if District 1 gets the first floor and District 12 gets the twelfth floor. It is not the _Titanic_," I said, snarkily.

"She knows her facts," Gloss stated after my reply. "You read?"

"Yes, a lot, back at District 1," I replied, as we followed Helena to a door marked _1_. After she opened the door and led us in, I stared around wide eyed.

"Look, I know, I know," Helena told us as I drank in the state of the art designed rooms that were before my eyes. The dining room was higher than the living area. This was fancier then in District 1. I prefer the house I live with my parents back home in District 1.

"Why won't you clean your selves up before dinner?" Helena asked us as she went to her sleeping quarters.

Tomorrow was the first day of training, and I'll learn to keep my dart shooting skills a secret.

* * *

**Speaking of Finnick Odair, I heard that Sam Clafin, the actor who played William in **_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_**, will be playing Finnick. *Sighs happliy***

**R & R**


	4. Training: Day 1

**Enjoy (I hope).**

* * *

"In a few weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say," Atala told us, who was the head trainer in the training center.

The weapons, targets, and training stations stared at us as we listened to her talk. No one could even ignore the box holding the Gamemakers who were watching us.

"First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10 % from infection, 20 % from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife," Atala continued, before we were able to start training.

"What do you want to try first, Ami?" Shiner asked me.

"Stop calling me that, Shiner. I hate that pet name," I muttered exasperated.

"Sounds cute though," he stated as I wandered to the throwing axe station, which was right next to the machete throwing station, where Hockney was. If throwing machetes was her forte, then I would really have to avoid her in the arena.

The trainer at the axe station gone over the safety measures with me before I started training with the throwing axes. He seemed to be impressed that I was able to throw the axe and never miss.

As I grabbed the last axe to throw, I managed to steal a look at the machete training station, and Hockney threw her umpteenth machete at the target, never missing, as the dummies became dismembered upon target. The younger tributes really need to stay away from her, though I doubt that that will happen. Hockney, I will really avoid her in the arena.

After I was done with throwing the axes at dummies, I went to the throwing knife station. The button was pressed and all the targets came to view. When each target lit up, I threw the knife at them, never missing the middle target on each one.

After that was finished, at first, I decided to head to the mace station, but changed my mind, as Hockney was training there, along with Taban, swinging maces at targets with good agility and stamina. No one wants to interrupt District 2 Careers while they are training.

I changed my mind and headed to the archery station, which was empty. I noticed that the District 12 girl was at another station, pressing buttons. Most likely the edible berry and plants test. I'll try that when I am done with the archery station.

I snagged the bow and aimed the first arrow at the target, hoping to get it in the middle of the target. It hit the circle surrounding it though. Of the arrows I shot on the target, only one of the arrows hit the center of the target.

Due to my average archery skills, it would be a tad difficult if I try to hunt for food.

* * *

"I'm starved," Taban muttered as we were in line to get food for lunch.

"You are always starving, Taban. You fill your plate up at school when I see you at lunch," Hockney told him.

"Honey, save most of the food for the tributes from 12 and 11. They never had a full stomach before," Tanya told Taban in a flirtatious manner. I looked behind me to see some of the tributes looking offended by that remark.

"Yeah, because we are the 'Careers'," Shiner joked, giving a mocking look to the tributes behind them. I would sure love to shove a brick in his mouth so he can stop talking.

I followed the four tributes to a clean round table in the middle of the room. I do not plan on joining the Careers, but hanging out with them before being sent off to the arena will help me see what their tactics are so I can avoid them.

District 1 tributes tend to die first before the District 2 tributes. That is because some of the girls in my District are so shallow that they care about their looks then survival skills. If Glimmer was in the Games, she would be in the Career Pack, but she wouldn't last long.

Glimmer has a fear of bees. She screams when a bee or wasp fallows her.

"Come on, Glimmer. If you leave it alone, it won't hurt you," Onyx told her one time as a wasp circled around her head. Her fear of bees dates back to elementary, when she was stung a few times. If she has a fear of common bees, I fear that she will go spastic if she gets surrounded by tracker jackers.

I heard that their stings trigger hallucinations and if you are stung too many times, you die.

"Hey, this is our table," Frennic told two of the tributes from 7 who were starting to eat. They gave him scared looks before leaving the table.

"Now, Frennic, that is not nice," Tanya told him.

"The niceness will cease when we get to the arena. I can't wait to throw a machete at the weak ones. The little tributes scream 'hit me, hit me'," Hockney mumbled, laughing slightly at her own joke.

What a dark sense of humor. Somehow it doesn't surprise me that District 2 tributes have a dark sense of humor.

After we sat at the table of which Frennic rudely told the kids from District 7 to leave, we picked up our forks or spoons and began eating.

"I wonder what theme the arena will be this year," Tanya wondered aloud as she lifted her fork to eat her salad.

"It is different every year. Last year it looked like it was "down under", as they called it before there was Panem," Hockney replied.

"I remember last years' Games. Violet was prepared before she was reaped. Too bad that the District 5 tribute won over our tributes last year," Taban stated, his mouth full with vegetables.

"You need to talk after you swallow," Hockney told him, after she swallowed her spoonful of lamb stew.

"Did you go to the Academy?" Frennic asked me.

The Academy was a school. A special school where kids from 1, 2, and 4 learn how to fight in the Games until they turn eighteen. Glimmer, Marvel, and Onyx go to the Academy back at District 1, every day after school. Shiner also attended there to before he volunteered for this year's Games. Glimmer says it's fun and that I should have applied some time. I am too bookish to go to that school. I would rather do my homework then be with all the big shots in that Academy. The second level in the gym back home has enough big shots as it is.

"I had enough training at the gym," I replied, before I took a sip of orange juice. After I set my cup down, I continued, "I put homework first."

"Are you a nerd or what?" Taban asked before Hockney elbowed him in the ribs and she gave him a murderous glare.

"It is alright, Taban. Everyone needs to do their homework to get the best grades," Hockney told him. She looked at me and continued, "Our mathematics teacher back at District 2 is very strict. He wants everything turned in the next day. Some kids have too much homework to get it done and when he is lecturing, he doesn't allow you to ask questions until you are done taking four page notes on a complicated section in a chapter."

"Our mathematics teacher in District 1 is pretty lenient. She gives us until Friday to complete a assignment and every Friday is study hall," I told Hockney. My mathematics teacher, Ms. Sequin Jewelis, is the cousin of Cashmere and Gloss. If she was their cousin, you would think that she would be tough as them.

She is the exact opposite. She never wanted to be in the Games as she wanted to pursue a career in teaching. Math is her favorite subject. She got her wish after it was learned that she escaped the Games in her last year of Reaping. She graduated and took the right courses to get a teaching job.

"If you come across a problem that gives you trouble, keep on trying to solve it until you find the answer," She always said.

I take that advice most of the time.

"You are lucky. Our math teacher isn't as lenient," Hockney told me.

"Oh, Hockney, last week, back in District 4, my friend Gabriella and I went to the store and we…" Tanya told Hockney, trying to grab her attention, about some shallow nonsense, a conversation I ignored.

Sitting with Shiner, Taban, Hockney, Frennic, and Tanya, it felt like I was the nerd sitting with the cool popular kids at lunch. The way they associate with each other, is like we will all go home after this atrocity is over.

Only _**one **_of the twenty-four will go home. Some tributes do not make it after the first ten minutes of the games.

Only one of us wins, rest assured that.

* * *

"Can you hurry up, you shrimp?" Hockney yelled at the male District 12 tribute from behind me as we waited in line for one of the obstacle courses. He was slowly working his way as he used the monkey bars to go to the other side of the obstacle course.

Eventually, his fingers slid from the bars and he fell to the ground.

Taban, Hockney, Tanya, Shiner and Frennic laughed at him as he held his ankle in pain.

"Learn not to fall, butter fingers!" Taban yelled at him mockingly.

"Ooh. You have a boo boo. You want mommy?" Tanya told the boy mockingly in a baby voice. "Wait, you mommy is back in that dung hole known as District 12."

His District partner came to his rescue and helped him up while she looked at us with reproachful eyes.

"Shut up! He is only 12," The girl from 12, known as Rosemary told us.

"Oh. The sister is defending her little brother. How sweet," Tanya mocked her in a baby voice.

"He is my cousin. Do you want me to go up there and punch your teeth out?" Rosemary asked her.

The room became silent as every tribute watched and stared at the altercation taking place.

"Come up and try!" Tanya told her mockingly.

"Yeah, give her your best shot. We love a fight," Hockney goaded.

The two peacekeepers ran from they were posted to come and restrain Rosemary from coming up and give the very thing Tanya wanted: A Physical Altercation.

"I'll wait till the arena to get you. You'll be they very first one," Tanya told her, watching with enjoyment as Rosemary struggled against the peacekeepers hold.

"Everyone back in line!" Atala said after Rosemary calmed down and the peacekeepers let her go.

"You should know who you are messing with!" Tanya yelled at her back as she walked away.

Trying to act like the altercation never took place, I grabbed the bars and maneuvered myself to the other side without falling down.

After that was done, I went to the rope station to see if I could tie a snare. As tried many times to tie the perfect snare, I watched some of the other stations.

Shiner was busy at the swords station, dismembering multiple dummies at the same time. Tanya threw tridents at the trident station with superior aim and precision. Taban was at the swinging mace station, swinging maces with ease and without difficulty. Looking at the spear station, I noticed that Frennic threw the spears right on target, and Hockney was back at the machete station, dismembering dummies in superior precision.

Shiner: Sword, Taban: Mace, Hockney: Machete, mace, Frennic: Spears, and Tanya: Trident

Those were their fortes. Looks like this Career Pack is going to be lethal this year.

Very lethal.

Someone help us.

* * *

"How was training? I want to hear all about it," Helena asked us during dinner as the Avoxs walked around, serving drinks.

"I trained with some weapons. Knives, archery, and spears," I replied, as I put my spoon in my lamb stew.

"Do you have a particular weapon of interest?" Cashmere asked me.

"The Dart Gun is my forte, but I am not training with it now. I will train with it during the private training," I replied.

"Yeah, she is a good sharp shooter. She shoots the darts right on target," Shiner said as he took his cup in his hands.

"You better not tell anyone from 2 and 4 that," I warned him.

"Trust me, Amethyst. My lips are sealed," Shiner told me. I hope he keeps his promise.

"What is your specialty, Shiner?" Gloss asked him, interested.

Shiner smirked and answered ", A sword."

Seeing Shiner with a sword in the training center here in the Capitol was not the first time I seen him train with it. Back home in District 1, at the gym, I would see Shiner train with swords, of all the times I go there.

"I can hack off a head with this," he bragged to a girl back in District 1 one time, while showing the training sword.

If he does use the sword, which is his forte, he might want to be the leader of the Career Pack. Shiner always loves to be the leader.

"Very good weapon of choice," Gloss replied.

I hope somebody will kill me before the Games start, but wishing for death is never a good thing.

The only good thing is if I win this thing, which is a 20 % chance I do.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
